


Interstellar dust in my heart

by GingerHoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Messy, Poetry, artist, crazy teenagers, zayns point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHoran/pseuds/GingerHoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is crazy and wierd and a poet, and Zayn is falls in love with him because he puts the universe inside his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interstellar dust in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Jairo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jairo/gifts).



> Wrote this a while back, re-posting it again.  
> Erm dedicated to Tangie because I love her works, especially the stay stay series and it could be ugly (but it was beautiful), and this is sort of thank you for being a great writer and an inspiration.  
> Oh and Amy, you made me believe that I could write, so I edited my old works for you babe, I swear I love you ( platonically, of course x).  
> Oh, and not forgetting, you both write some of the best Ziall stories ever x

Your hairs different this time, it’s that natural chocolate brown and I like it, and the colourful purple chain of lavender are strong in the air, and I’m drawn to the way that it twists dizzyingly through the strands of cinnamon scented hair. It would be a pathetic lie to say I missed the deep cherry red colour; it made the candyfloss lips  _pop_ , they were vibrant, and just kissable, and I loved them.

You’ve changed, not that I mind because you’re always sort of going to be  _mine,_  you know it as well, I see it in your eyes, they’re blue, riddled with silver diamonds castaway in the cerulean blues and I feel like drowning every time I’m close to you, you’re crazy, dizzying and I breathe you in; you’re my drug, and I’m not ashamed to say I’m addicted.

I’m consistently incoherent in your presence, you have an indescribable effect on me, I’m floating on a cloud of rainbow drops, its syrupy, and my eyes roll at the sugar, and it’s all too much, _too much_ , but you can never stop, ever.

We just mould like plasticine rainbows, a clash of colour and personalities and we’re opposites but we are also meant for each other, I’m drunk and sober all at the same time because I can’t control anything, you’re spontaneous, wild and dysfunctional but the memories are etched into the clay of my mind.

_I never forget, I don’t ever want to._

Juxtaposition, that’s exactly what we are, I’m deathly quiet, used to the comfort of my own thoughts and the inside bundle of my own brain cells, whereas you’re the sun, bright and overwhelming a blasting of heat, and light. You’re loud, you’re social, people are drawn to your chiming laugh, bright intoxicating blue eyes and your personality is infectious, and you’re mine,  _all mine._

I don’t do sharing, it’s a fact. Because amongst all the feelings and all the introvertness, I’m a poet, an artist and I fall in love once,  _only once._  You’re my muse, and I paint you with bright yellows that show whenever you smile, that crooked, perfect yet imperfect smile, you laugh, all the time and it bounces off the walls and deepens itself into the bones of others, you bind yourself into others with the vibrations of your throat. Your red, bright red, brash and loud and the life, you’re everyone’s life, every one you meet immediately attaches themselves to like glue and I’m red with anger, but your red is energy because it just radiates from your body; you’ve got a short attention span, and you bounce around the room with any unused energy, you’re simply a hidden child. 

Words pour from my pen when I think of you; I’m never at a loss of imagination when I think of you, you’re my mind, you control me with every one of your moves, like a puppeteer, you have absolute control over me, but I like it,  _love it even._

Your blue eyes are changing now, they’ve always been a mixture of colours, like dashes of random colours thrown into that can of blue swirled mesmerizingly and slathered over a white-washed wall by a brown-eyed boy with an eager paintbrush. Now along with the mixture of bright reds, sunset yellow and neon orange, there’s a dull, slightly glistening Hazel, and I suddenly know I’m a part of your masterpiece. You’re mine, and I’m yours.

It doesn’t crack, and every day that small brown eyed boy adds more paint to the magnum opus, a smudge of white to show the innocence of your soul, a dash of bright yellow with hints of pink for every giggle and dark navy for the expansion of our souls, because we grow each every day, but our heads stay firm in the clouds, because as Einstein said ‘The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge but imagination.’

As we stare up at the sky, our hands interlocked on the slightly damp grass between our bodies, the clouds seem dense as if they’re hiding something, the souls of the dead are watching, watching our every transfer down on the ground, their tears start to fall and I laugh, as the saltiness drops down my throat because even rain is wondrous when you’re around.

The yellow hue becomes a blinding golden, and your eyes momentarily brighten with all emotion and I remember what you told me when we first met.

_{“You hang like a luminous pearl in the night’s sky, you lay a silvered light over the darkness of the night. Small silver splatters are plastered across your avenue; they are called stars, and they only add you your astounding beauty. You own the night, calming the tides, and keeping watch over the daring sailors on the seas for thousands of years. You hide at night, preferring it silence, and knowing of the many who admire your splendour, but you watch over the sleeping children and make sure they’re dreams are of peace, and see the howling wolfs in your grace. You’re the silver to my gold, and I love you so much that every night I disappear beneath the horizon to let you breathe”}_

It was surprising when that poem was spoken through your rushed Irish lilt, that crooked smile tilting your dry lips as you read it from a tattered notebook, you’re an artist in disguise, and can only dream of following you in your footsteps. You’re a daring wolf with a heart of gold, intimidating with that rainbow hair, and those endless oceans.

I followed you through the clouds, watched you dance towards the edge of the cliff with a  _goddamn_ smirk on your lips, endlessly smiling even in the overpowering snow storm which threatens to diminish your heat, that thrumming energy pulsing through your veins, like a gold rush in your heart.

Fear doesn’t lay in your body, you breathe it in every morning when you wake up somewhere innovative, and I might as well be tied to you with a leather lapel because you pull me through the all your imaginations. I’ve been scarred by you provocations, your jumps over the barbed wires and the puffs of illicit drugs but I never stray, you’re warm and you always smell like home, so I follow.

Even now, when we shuffled through the ultraviolet club, the music pounding though our ears, and rattling though our jaws, we’re attached. My sharp hipbones are between the ridges of your spine, our bones intertwined like a frenzied pattern, crazy to those with untrained, unimaginative eyes.

People told me our relationship wasn’t normal, but when we sailed across the blue, I knew that our love was true, because the yellow hue in the corner of your irises always disappear when you lie, and you swore on the planets, and interstellar dust that lay between my open chest which was ripped open when you stole my beating heart, which lays beneath your diaphragm because whenever you sing the vibrations always stop the constant beating, breath disappears, but your breathe me alive with the smoke in your lungs.

Giving my heart away to you was simple, the inking’s in the sky had already drawn up our future, so when you lay kisses along my ribcage with your warm breath, those angel wings sprouting from your feet as you floated above my body. The skin was yours, so it wasn’t painful when you clawed through the bronzed skin with your feathery pale fingers, it was violently lovely, and I was yours.

You removed the rings of manufactured items, and breathed in the asteroids and planetoids which reflected shimmering colours of pinks, and blues in the dark abyss of my chest, and I was bright, the black coal being removed from the soles of my feet so I too was floating on the clouds.

Your smile was luminous, too bright,  _and too bright._  I was blinded by the golden hue, but I welcomed the darkness, it was calming, peaceful because in the silence, you don’t hear the cries from the hurt, and the laughter of the sinners. You returned my sight, and the colours were even more beautiful, the clouds shapes made more sense, and the dreams were more realistic, everything was more pronounced, everything was so much better,  _because of you, all because of you._

My body is inked with your name, all across my chest, your fingers ghost over the ridge of my spine, and the column of my throat, your breath is warm as it mingles with my own, and your fingers are scolding like lava whenever we touch, a chemical reaction. Tattoos, your name, your entire name,  _NiallNiallNiallNiallNiall._ It’s never enough though, it’s  _never_ enough.

I want to breath you in, all of you, I want to keep you heart in a jar so you cannot ever escape from me, your angel bow lips letting out lines of giggles as you childishly loosen my chain and run off, leaving me a the owner to chase after you.

But you always come back to, I forgive you with a feather-like kiss, and the music starts again,  _we both fucking love this song, the tune of our heart strings being pulled._ The bass is hypnotic and we bounce around on the balls, and my ribs are once again open, the galaxies and planets and stars moving around us in the room, because we live with the whole universe, our imaginations have moved past the clouds, our connection past the planets, and our love mingling among the many galaxies.

Colours blow our eyes wide, and hazel and blue mingle with gold and silver, and suddenly the whole universe lies in the palms of our intertwined hands, because the cosmos was placed there by you, know we share our love amongst us.

_I love you_

_You love me_


End file.
